This invention relates to apparatus which is towed by a tractor or the like for the purpose of forming irrigation furrows in crop-growing soil. Crop-growing fields, for example, are commonly irrigated by forming parallel irrigation furrows in the top soil, lengthwise of the field, and causing water to flow down the furrows, e.g. from an upper level of the field to a lower level.
For optimum irrigation, it is desirable that the furrows be smooth and regular, since any obstructions, such as soil clods in a furrows will tend to interfere with the smooth water flow and may lead to uneven irrigation of a field with flooding in one area and starving in another. The invention provides apparatus particularly adept for forming irrigations furrows of smooth regular form.